As The Sun Went Down
by actlikeimfunny
Summary: /Based on a Pierce The Veil song./ Good company makes the cold a little less painful. But how long will he be up there this time? 7 year old Blaine and 8 year old Kurt.


**There's an explanation at the end that will tell you about my inspiration for this.**

* * *

If you walked by the Anderson's house that night and was able to pry your eyes away from the sunset, your eyes would have landed on the big old oak in their garden instead. In the half-darkness you would have been able to see the outline of someone sitting in the tree. Not a very big person, certainly not an adult. In fact, if you would have gone closer you'd seen a little boy.

_She sits up high, Surrounded by the sun_

_One million branches and she loves everyone _

The boy's name is Blaine. And he's not _little. _Seven is actually pretty big. He's the oldest one in his class. But unfortunately not the tallest, or fastest, or strongest. It's alright though, cause he's still the oldest. None of the other boys would be seven before the end of April.

Anyway, Blaine was sitting in the oak. His legs were drawn to his chest and he leaned against the rough tree. His small hands moved up and down his feet, who were bare, to create some friction. It was really cold out and Blaine only had his pajamas on.

He listened to the muffled sounds that came from the house. Another rude thing Blaine didn't understand was called out in a raised voice and a door slammed for the third time since he went outside. He'd learned that people could be really mean to each other even if they loved one another. Especially parents. Especially _his_ parents.

Shouldn't they be worried about waking him up? They already had, but they didn't know that. He was supposed to be in bed after all. He'd been home from school for two days because of a cold and was awoken abruptly when his dad came home from work earlier. That must have been hours ago, he'd lost the feeling in his feet and the sun was almost down completely. Why didn't they just come out to get him?

_Mom and Dad, Did you search for me?_

_I've been up here so long, I'm going crazy_

"Hi, Kurt." Blaine says. He's speaking to the other boy, the one that is sitting a few metres up on a higher branch. Kurt's branch is protected from prying eyes by the shadows. He's also in his pajamas but he's wearing blue fuzzy socks on his feet.

"Hey, Blaine." He says. His voice is beautiful, Blaine thinks.

"Aren't you cold?"

"Nah." Kurt shrugs. "I'm guessing you are?"

"Yeah." Blaine admits.

"Why don't you just go inside?"

"You know why." Blaine furrows his brows. Of course Kurt knows. He always waits in the tree with him.

"Mm. Yeah. Do you want my socks then? I don't need them."

"Without them you'll be cold like me. It's better if you just keep them." Blaine smiles widely at Kurt. But his agony is still loud and clear.

"But now you're cold! We can have one each." Kurt reasons.

Blaine considers for a few seconds, and then agrees that it would be the best solution. Kurt carefully climbs down to him rather than throwing him the sock. They both know it's because neither one of them is very good with throwing and catching things. But after giving Blaine the sock he doesn't go back up again. Instead he places himself on a branch next to Blaine's, close enough for them to hold hands. They sit like that for a pretty long time, just enjoying the others company. Blaine is the one to break the silence.

"What is your mom like?" He asks hesitatingly. He almost wishes that she'll turn out to be like his. It's selfish, but he wants someone to understand. But if he thinks about it, someone as fantastic and pretty as Kurt must have the best mom.

"I don't have one." Kurt replies like it's something Blaine should have known.

"Oh. Your dad then?"

But this time he doesn't get an answer at all. Because Kurt is gone. He disappeared along with the fuzzy sock on Blaine's right foot. The reason is, as always, Blaine's parents.

They finally noticed him not being in bed. They went outside and shouted at him to come down. He waved goodbye to Kurt, even if he'd already gone. His parents yelled again and he followed them inside. Then they resumed yelling at each other and Blaine tried to take away the sound with a pillow over his ears. As usual, it didn't work.

* * *

**A/N: **

**This is based on the first four lines in Pierce the Veil's song 'Hold on 'Till May' and the story behind it. The guy who wrote it, Vic Fuentes, wrote it about an ex-girlfriend of his. She used to climb up in a tree and sit there to see if her parents would notice.**

**It's a great song (asdfghjkl awesome) and you should definitely listen to it! Personally I prefer the non-acoustic version, but they're both good.  
**

**(The title of the song was inspired by a girl named Olivia Penpraze, who took her life in 2012. In one of her last videos she said that she couldn't "hold on 'till May anymore", as she used to attempt suicide on May 1st. Pierce the Veil was her favorite band and they also created the song Bulls in the Bronx for her.)**


End file.
